The present invention concerns a camera, and more particularly a film transfer device used in a camera.
Generally, there are two kinds of cameras, of which one is manually operated for loading a film on a take-up spool, and the other automatically operated by means of a drive means such as a motor. Referring to FIG. 8, the drive means includes a motor 50, a planetary gear part 51 connected to the motor, a winding part 52 engaged with the planetary gear part 51, a charging part 53 intermittently engaged with the planetary gear part 51, and a rewind part 54 intermittently engaged with the planetary part 51.
The film is wound one by frame (interval) at a time according to the rotation of the motor 50. The rotation of the motor 50 causes the planetary gear part 51 to engageably rotate with the charging part 53 to operatively work a charging lever (not shown). Simultaneously with the working of the charging lever is rotated the winding part 52 to wind the film on the take-up spool (not shown), and the motor 50 is stopped at one frame advanced position for transferring the film by one frame. The rewind part 54 is driven to rewind the film to the cartridge. To this end, the motor 50 is reversely rotated to cause the planetary gear part 51 to be engaged with the rewind part 54 to rotate a rewind spindle (now shown) for rewinding the film to the cartridge.
As described above, since the winding part 52 has the rewind part 54 and the charging part 53 separately mounted, it is intended to prevent the slow down of the rewind speed when the winding part 52 simultaneously drives the charging part 53 and the rewind part 54, and, further, to secure the winding of the film on the film winding parts. However, the separate mounting of the winding and the rewind part 52 and 54 requires a plurality of idle gears to adjust the speed reduction ratio, thereby complicating the structure.